8,8 Grados
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: 8.8 Grados. - 3:34 A.M Sábado 27 de Febrero, Chile. Un terremoto sacudio toda la zona centro-sur del país. Una historia basada en un hecho real. Terriblemente real, aunque todos quisieramos que no lo fuera. Two - Shot
1. Chapter 1

Y por fin, luego de tres minutos y veinte segundos de un incesante movimiento telúrico, la tierra dejó de agitarse.

Elizabeth, sumida en la repentina oscuridad de su solitaria casa, suspiró hondo, intentando calmar los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Dejó de afirmarse en el marco de la puerta, y desde ahí miró a su habitación. Todo estaba desordenado, sus cosas en el suelo, objetos rotos.

Se colocó las pantuflas de cama y salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo de su casa, y se detuvo en la cocina para observar los daños; vasos rotos, vidrios hechos miles de trocitos que ahora yacían esparcidos por el suelo. Platos quebrados, cosas en el suelo, el microondas a punto de caer, por lo que Elizabeth lo volvió a acomodar. Salió de la cocina y se fijó en el comedor y la sala de estar.

Dos cuadros en el suelo, un florero roto, la televisión estrellada contra el suelo y algunos adornos hechos trizas. Los muebles cambiados de posición y un desorden que no le gustaría tener que arreglar. Era demasiado trabajo.

Desorden por todas partes. Eso era lo único que resaltaba de la casa donde Elizabeth vivía sola. Eran las tres treinta y ocho de la madrugada del día sábado 27 de Febrero del 2010, y sin saberlo ella, el terremoto de 8,8 grados en la escala de Richter duró tres minutos y veinte segundos. "Demasiado fuerte y demasiado tiempo", pensó mientras observaba el desastre aún con el corazón latiéndole acelerado.

Intentó encender la luz, pero como supuso, esto no pasó. La electricidad estaba cortada.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta un mueble y abrió el cajón, sacó la linterna y alumbró todo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Trató abrir la puerta de la casa, pero fue inútil. El terremoto había desencajado la estructura del marco de la puerta, y como no la había abierto, no podría abrirla hasta quizás cuándo. Se asomó en la ventana y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Niños llorando, mujeres histéricas, personas preocupadas y desesperadas, que salían de sus casa a la calle, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba.

"Ahora es cuando debo hacer lo mío" Pensó. Y es que Elizabeth era paramédica.

Fue rápida hasta su habitación, y se vistió con rapidez, sacándose el pijama y colocándose lo primero que encontró, se colocó las zapatillas y un chaleco negro en cima.

Guardó en sus bolsillos la linterna, una navaja desplegable, las llaves y su teléfono celular, aunque éste último quizás no funcionaría, las líneas debían estar cortadas y sin funcionamiento. Guardó una botellita de alcohol y tomó un bolso donde tenía varios implementos quirúrgicos, para cualquier tipo de emergencia.

Salió por el ventanal de su casa que daba al patio trasero, y rodeó la casa hasta salir a la calle. Elizabeth vivía en una comunidad donde las casas estaban en redondo en torno al final de la calle.

Miró a su izquierda cuando escuchó el llanto de una mujer.

Se acercó rápidamente al domicilio, rogando poder hacer algo para ayudar. Después se las arreglaría con su casa.

Llegó hasta donde la mujer lloraba incesantemente.

—Camila... Camila soy Elizabeth —dijo Elizabeth llegando junto a la mujer de treinta y dos años—. ¿Qué pasa?  
— ¡Mi hijo! Dios, Elizabeth, ¡Ayúdame! —suplicó la mujer y tomando a Elizabeth por la muñeca entraron a la casa.

Camila guió a Elizabeth dentro de la casa, que tenía el gran desorden que de seguro todas tendrían. Muchas cosas en el suelo, rotas, desordenadas, un desorden total.

Ambas iban justo a la dirección en que la más joven sentía el llanto de un niño, llegaron hasta el cuarto del pequeño de tan sólo ocho años, y Elizabeth colocó una expresión de horror.

Un televisor yacía sobre la pierna del niño.

—Oh, Dios... —susurró Elizabeth pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Elizabeth se paró frente a Camila y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Escúchame, Camila, cálmate, tranquilízate —dijo Elizabeth obligando a la mujer a mirarla a los ojos, sujetándola por los hombros—, debe ser sólo una fractura, nada grave, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora me vas a ayudar a sacar el televisor de ahí y acostaremos Felipe en la cama, pero tienes que estar tranquila y en calma, o algo saldrá mal, ¿Me entendiste? Tienes que demostrar firmeza y nada de miedo, los niños quedan con traumas al ver a los adultos presas del pánico en momentos así. Después si quieres te encierras en el baño a llorar. Ahora, ayúdame a ayudar a tu hijo.

Camila asintió, se secó las lágrimas, suspiró hondo, y ambas mujeres se acercaron al niño, una a cada lado del televisor. Lo tomaron, y después de asegurarse de tenerlo firme y de contar hasta tres, ambas levantaron con cuidado la televisión y la dejaron en el suelo, a un par de metros del niño.

Elizabeth se acercó al niño y con mucho cuidado lo tomó en brazos. Agradeció tener fuerza.

Camila ordenó rápidamente la cama del niño y Elizabeth lo dejó en ella, estiró con cuidado la pierna del muchacho, que tenía un feo moratón en la pantorrilla, y una herida sangrante. Sacó de su bolso una crema y con cuidado la aplicó sobre la piel de la pierna del niño, que no dejaba de llorar, y eso colocaba a Elizabeth más nerviosa.

— ¿¡Elizabeth!? —escuchó su nombre desde afuera, con una voz masculina que reconoció.  
—Yo voy —dijo Camila y salió de la habitación.

Elizabeth suspiró y continuó aplicando con cuidado la crema sobre la pierna del niño.

—Felipe, escúchame —dijo Elizabeth mirando al niño—. Quédate tranquilo, ¿Vale? Si estás tranquilo convenceremos a tu mamá de llevarte a algún parque de diversiones, al zoológico o a donde quieras, pero tienes que dejar de llorar —el niño asintió, pero sin dejar de llorar—. Yo sé que te duele, ¿Sabes? Pero tienes que demostrar que ya eres un niño grande. Y los niños grandes no lloran —el niño por fin pareció tener intenciones de soportarlo.  
—Elizabeth —dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Elizabeth se giró y miró a Nicholas, un chico de veintiocho años, uno más que ella, y un vecino y amigo desde la escuela. También un sujeto bastante guapo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Elizabeth levantándose de la cama para darle paso a la madre del niño.  
—Es el señor Thompson, es urgente —dijo él.  
—Mierda —dijo Elizabeth, y se dirigió hacia Camila—. Escúchame bien, Camila —dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer a los ojos—. No llames a la ambulancia, o al menos no aún. Espera a que llegue tu marido y quédense juntos hasta por lo menos un par de horas más. Pero por favor no llames a la ambulancia. Debe de haber casos mucho más graves y una vida puede perderse sólo porque tú quieres controlar una simple fractura, entiendo que es tu hijo, pero una fractura puede esperar. Una vida en peligro, no. ¿Entendiste? No salgan de casa a menos que todo esté relativamente estabilizado. Tengan cuidado. Saca todas las cosas en alto que puedan caerse, lo más seguro es que ahora comenzarán a venir las réplicas del terremoto y no sabemos qué tan fuertes pueden ser. Por favor no llames aún a la ambulancia, cualquier cosa, estaré dando vueltas por el barrio para ver en qué puedo ayudar.  
—Entiendo, entiendo. Gracias, Elizabeth, te debo una.

Elizabeth sonrió, y salió de la casa junto a Nicholas.

Llegaron hasta una gran casa y Nicholas se adelantó, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

— ¿Señora Thompson? Soy Elizabeth... —habló mientras entraba.

Elizabeth entró a la casa de la pareja de ancianos y sacó la linterna mientras alumbraba cada rincón de la casa. Caminó con cuidado entre los escombros, los vasos rotos y cosas en el suelo, hasta que llegó a la anciana que estaba sentada en el sofá, con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Elizabeth, querida! —dijo la mujer sonriendo y abriendo los brazos en señal de recibimiento.  
—Hola, señora —dijo Elizabeth mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Está usted bien?  
—Perfectamente, cariño. Nos agitamos un poco pero ya estamos estables —dijo la mujer sonriendo.  
— ¿Dónde está su esposo? —preguntó.  
—Ah, debe estar en la habitación —dijo la anciana con calma, una clara evidencia de no saber qué pasaba.

Elizabeth agudizó el oído cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor proveniente de la habitación donde la mujer decía ser la que compartía con su esposo, y ella junto a Nicholas caminaron hasta el cuarto del fondo, abrieron la puerta y Elizabeth ahogó un grito.

El hombre ya anciano, estaba acostado en la cama, sufriendo un paro respiratorio.

—No... —susurró ella mientras se acercaba al hombre.

Se armó de valor, y se animó a hacerle respiración boca a boca al hombre. Al momento de salvar una vida, todo valía. Pero esa táctica fue inútil.

—Mierda, por qué yo... —susurró mientras buscaba la navaja y la botellita con alcohol—. Nicholas, ayúdame, necesito que sujetes bien al señor Thompson, ¿Vale? Esto le dolerá...

Nicholas miró consternado la navaja, pero obedeció sin decir nada, y prácticamente se colocó por sobre el hombre para sujetarlo.

Elizabeth le echó un poco de alcohol en la garganta del hombre, luego a sus propias manos y después al filo de la navaja.

Y entonces hizo el corte en la garganta.

Buscó rápidamente los implementos necesarios en su bolso, sacó algunas cosas que después las deshizo de las bolsas aislantes, e introdujo una especie de tubo en el orifico que había hecho en la garganta del hombre. Colocó unas vendas a su alrededor y el hombre pareció volver a respirar.

Elizabeth suspiro aliviada, y de inmediato tomó el teléfono fijo de la casa, y, después de muchos intentos, por fin pudo obtener contacto con la ambulancia. Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos llenos de nerviosismo, hasta que por fin escucharon la sirena y a los paramédicos entrando a la casa.

Elizabeth le explicó a uno de los paramédicos que ella también ejercía esa función, y la táctica que tuvo que aplicar para el hombre. En ese momento, sólo agradecía saber hacer esas cosas y tener el equipo necesario.

Después de asegurarse de que todo parecía ir bien, salió de la casa junto a Nicholas, y se pararon en medio de la calle.

Se quedaron de pie, mirando el caos que comenzaba a formarse con sus vecinos. Elizabeth vio a lo lejos humo negro, probablemente un incendio. Niños llorando, personas desesperadas fuera de sus casas, sin saber qué hacer, algunos predecían lo peor y otros intentaban mantener la calma.

—Elizabeth —dijo Nicholas—. Ve a ver qué sucede en la casa de la niña, de Penélope, no está con su madre y eso es raro. Esa mujer es algo... sobreprotectora. Yo iré a ver a otras casas.  
—Bien.

Elizabeth vio a la niña llorar en el porche de su casa, con su pijama de mariposas y flores puesto, y con sus rizos sueltos en torno a su infantil rostro. Cuando llegó, se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Penélope, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mirando a la pequeña.  
—Mi mami —dijo la niña entre sollozos.  
— ¿Qué le pasó?  
—Se... Se calló... En las... Escaleras —dijo la niña sin dejar de llorar.

Elizabeth se colocó de pie y miró adentro de la casa, pero no pudo ver. Sólo oscuridad. Alumbró con la linterna al interior, y pudo ver a la mujer en el suelo, con un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor.

—Mierda... —susurró. Miró a su derecha, y le habló a la señora que acababa de salir de la casa dle lado—. ¡Señora Stevenson! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!

La mujer acudió junto a Elizabeth, y ésta le encargó cuidar a la niña.

Elizabeth entró con cuidado en la casa; desorden por todos lados, cosas rotas, cuadros en el suelo... Y la mujer en el suelo.

Se acercó a la mujer y de inmediato se fijó en la herida sangrante del costado de su cabeza.

—Sólo esperemos que el hueso parietal y el temporal hayan hecho su trabajo —susurró nombrando a dos de los huesos que conformaban, entre otros, el cráneo humano.

Abrió los ojos de la mujer y apuntó con la linterna en ellos.

—Señora, ¿me escucha? —habló mientras la miraba  
— ¡Se llama Josefa! —gritó la mujer desde afuera.  
—Josefa, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó mirando a la mujer, que por suerte abrió los ojos y Elizabeth buscó las vendas en el bolso.

Se sacó el pasador del cabello y acomodó el de la mujer, despejando un poco la herida que por suerte no era muy grande. Colocó con cuidado las vendas y las dejó con esparadrapo adhesivo.

— ¡Señora Stevenson! —gritó Elizabeth y escuchó la respuesta de la mujer—. ¡Llame rápido una ambulancia! ¡Diga que tenemos a una mujer semi inconsciente y con golpe en la cabeza!

Elizabeth suspiró frustrada. En ese momento, sentía todo el peso sobre sus hombros y sólo tuvo ganas de volver a su casa e intentar volver a dormir.

Una radio a pilas funcionaba en la oscuridad de la casa, dando las noticias.

"8.8 es el grado de intensidad del terremoto, en la escala de Richter, con el epicentro cerca de la ciudad de Concepción, al sur de Chile. En Santiago, la capital de nuestro país, fue 8.3 la intensidad. La luz está cortada y las líneas telefónicas saturadas. No sería extraño ver un edificio en ruinas, o uno desplomado, no han avisado alerta de tsunami... Aún. No sería extraño superar los 100 fallecidos..."

Elizabeth comenzó a llorar sin querer hacerlo. Aún no podía creerlo. Ellos no tenían la culpa, claro que no, ¿por qué la naturaleza los castigaba con aquel fenómeno que podía ser tan letal? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?

Elizabeth miró su reloj; eran las tres y cuarenta y ocho de la madrugada. Sólo once minutos habían pasado del temblor, y sentía como si recién hubiese terminado. El sonido de la casa moverse, las cosas rompiéndose, todo eso aún seguía en su mente.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras su corazón se volvía acelerar ante la nueva agitación terrestre que comenzaba a sentir.

"Es sólo una réplica, no puede ser tan fuerte ni tan largo" Pensó, y por fin el pequeño temblor terminó.

Se sentó frustrada en el suelo, aún llorando, mientras en la radio indicaban las nuevas noticias que preocupaban a todo el país.

"No te rindas, no te rindas, sé fuerte" Pensaba mientras procuraba mantener consciente a la mujer. ¿Pero qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Ser fuerte e ir en ayuda de sus vecinos y amigos, o preocuparse por una vez por ella misma y volver a casa?

—No puedo... —susurró frustrada mientras con el dorso de la mano de limpiaba las lágrimas. Sus dedos estaban empapados de sangre.  
—Oh, sí puedes. Ahora levántate y ven a ayudarme a ver qué pasa con las demás personas —dijo la voz de Nicholas desde la puerta.

El hombre de ojos color miel se acercó a Elizabeth y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, su vecino y amigo le limpió las lágrimas y por fin la ambulancia llegó.

Elizabeth salió junto a Nicholas de la casa, y vio que la niña se quedó con la vecina jugando inocentemente con el cachorro de ésta. Los niños se asustaban en el momento, pero con la presencia de alguien mayor, o simplemente una distracción, con eso era suficiente para mantenerlos tranquilos. Elizabeth deseó poder distraerse también-

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él mientras la miraba a los ojos—. No tuve tiempo de preguntártelo antes.  
—Sigo viva, eso ya es algo, ¿No?  
—Sí, creo que sí —dijo él—. ¿Cómo está tu casa?  
—Bien, creo, se cayeron varias cosas, pero nada que pueda ser grave. ¿Y la tuya?  
—Bien, ningún problema.  
— ¿Tú vives solo también, cierto?  
—Sí. ¿Sabes? Salvaste al señor Thompson y ahora noté que salvaste a Josefa Phillips, también supe que le quitaste un televisor de encima al niño odioso de Felipe. Eres genial.

Elizabeth se limitó a sonreír y a asentir. Comenzó a caminar hasta la primera casa de la rotonda, siendo seguida por Nicholas.

Ambos pasaron de casa en casa, viendo en qué podían ayudar. Un terremoto fuerte era de esas cosas que eran terribles, pero que también podían unir a las personas y hacerlos trabajar juntos. Cuando ya habían pasado por la mitad de las casas, una mujer se acercó a Elizabeth.

— ¡Es Sophia! ¡No responde!, llamé a su puerta, intenté entrar pero no pude, ¡Algo sucede! —clamó la mujer pidiendo ayuda para su amiga.  
— ¿Sophia vive sola? —preguntó Nicholas.  
—Sí —dijo Elizabeth. Sophia también era su amiga.  
—Yo iré a ver —dijo Nicholas y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa indicada por la mujer.

Después de unos segundos, en los que Elizabeth continuó por las casas, sintió el llamado de Nicholas.

— ¡Elizabeth! ¡Rápido! —gritó él, y nerviosa, Elizabeth comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa, temiendo por su amiga.

Llegó por fin hasta la casa, y apenas llegó, Nicholas salió a su encuentro, ella encendió la linterna y él la guió por la casa hasta las escaleras.

—No, mierda... —susurró Elizabeth mirando al borde de las lágrimas.

Casi con desesperación, Elizabeth dejó, o mejor dicho soltó, las cosas en el suelo y se acercó a lo que quedaba de las escaleras, completamente destruidas, con los escombros sobre el cuerpo de Sophia.

—Vamos, Sophie, vamos, Sophie —dijo Elizabeth mientras sacaba cada parte de las escaleras destruidas—. Nicholas, ¡Llama a la ambulancia!  
—No responden —dijo él con voz sin emoción.

Elizabeth sacó cada escombro con rapidez, preocupada por su amiga, y por el bebé que ésta llevaba en su vientre, de ocho meses y medio.

— ¡Insiste! —dijo Elizabeth sacando por fin los escombros más grandes y arrastró el cuerpo de la mujer fuera de la escalera, completamente derrumbada.

Le tomó el pulso, y maldijo al no sentir nada. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sophia, y comenzó a presionar cada un par de segundos, rezando por poder salvarla.

—Por favor, Sophia —decía Elizabeth mientras intentaba, por todos los medios, salvar a su amiga, salvar al bebé que ella llevaba dentro—. Nicholas, pásame mi bolso, por favor.

Nicholas obedeció y le entregó el bolso a la muchacha, la que rápidamente sacó unas vendas y las colocó sobre la herida en la cabeza de Sophia, con esparadrapo adhesivo. Continuó tratando de reanimarla, pero fue inútil. Sólo quedaba salvar al bebé.

—Toallas, necesito toallas —dijo Elizabeth al borde de la desesperación, pero consciente de que tenía que calmarse. Tomó el teléfono fijo de la casa, e insistió en la llamada a la ambulancia. Después de unos ocho intentos, por fin lo logró—. Necesito ayuda, hay una mujer embarazada de ocho meses y medio, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, está perdiendo mucha sangre...

Les dio a los paramédicos la dirección de la casa, y maldijo cuando comenzó a ver sangre saliendo por la parte femenina de aquella mujer.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

Nicholas llegó con las toallas y Elizabeth limpió la sangre, no podía sacar al bebé, no tenía cómo hacerlo, el bebé podría correr peligro si es que se encargaba de él en ese momento.

No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, frustrada, su amiga estaba, al parecer, muerta, y el bebé de ésta también. Elizabeth no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan frustrada, impotente, deseaba poder hacer algo para tratar de salvar la vida de aquella niña, al bebé.

Sin quererlo se llevó las manos al rostro, manchándose de sangre, pero sin importarle realmente. Tomó el cuerpo de su amiga y la abrazó, aún llorando, frustrada, desesperada. No podía creer cómo en tres minutos y veinte segundos todo había cambiado, todo se había sacudido, irónicamente.

Después de unos tensos minutos, la ambulancia llegó por fin a la casa.

—Elizabeth, suelta el cuerpo, por favor —pidió Nicholas agachándose junto a Elizabeth—. Deja que los paramédicos hagan su trabajo y salven al bebé, ¿Vale?

Nicholas tomó a Elizabeth por las muñecas y la alejó del cuerpo, la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó sus cosas, y después de que los paramédicos hubiesen sacado el cuerpo en la camilla, Nicholas sacó a Elizabeth de la casa.

—Bien, vamos a tu casa, ¿Vale? —dijo Nicholas mientras llevaba a Elizabeth hasta su casa.

Elizabeth sollozaba en silencio, aún sin poder creerlo, sin poder asimilar cómo todo había cambiado por un terremoto tan fuerte. Se sentía frustrada, impotente, se sentía nerviosa, se sentía... Mal, simplemente mal. Nicholas rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo, y sujetaba su mano con la otra, mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a su casa.

Nicholas soltó a Elizabeth, y empujando la puerta con el hombro y el brazo, logró abrirla. Tomó la linterna de Elizabeth, y alumbró la casa mientras la ayudaba a entrar.

Elizabeth seguía llorando, aún sin poder creerlo. Nicholas la guiaba por su casa, pero ella a penas estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Llegaron a la habitación de Elizabeth, y Nicholas dejó las cosas en el suelo. Encendió una vela y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Ayudó a Elizabeth a sentarse en la cama, y él se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola, mientras que ella lloraba en su pecho.

—Llora, grita, golpéame si quieres, pero desahógate, ¿Vale? —dijo él abrazándola con fuerza—. Puedes dormir, si quieres me quedaré aquí esta noche, no tengo problemas en quedarme despierto, ni siquiera tengo sueño. Pero quédate tranquila, ¿De acuerdo?

Nicholas se separó de Elizabeth y la miró a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo e intentó controlarse. Tenía que estar tranquila.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, y Nicholas depositó un suave beso en los labios de ella, luego le acarició el cabello y se puso de pie.

—Acuéstate —dijo él—. Yo me quedaré aquí si quieres. Ya hiciste tu trabajo afuera, ahora preocúpate por ti.  
—No es necesario, yo...  
—No digas nada. Acuéstate y duerme, mañana será un día difícil.

Nicholas tomó la linterna y salió de la habitación mientras Elizabeth se colocaba el pijama, después, él entró y Elizabeth se acostó, se acomodó entre las sábanas, y Nicholas se tumbó junto a ella, mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello.

Entonces, Elizabeth se sumió en la inconsciencia de los sueños.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

Hasta el momento van mas de 800 muertos en mi país, Chile. EL terremoto que nos sacudió hace casi cinco días parece ser una pésima pesadilla, pero los chilenos sabemos que no es así.

Hasta el momento los Chilenos estamos soliradizando con nosotros mismos, el viernes habrá una teletón "Chile ayuda a Chile", pero los saqueos y robos continuarán hasat qeu esto termine... Si es que termina.

Se movió el eje de la tierra, tsunamis en Hawai, Japón y otras ciudades. Desesperación, pérdidas, caos.

Sólo espero, que no hayan más muertos, que no hayan más familias damnificadas, que esto termine y pasen otros 25 años hasta qeu Chile sufra un nuevo sismo. Porque cada 25 años hay un terremoto fuerte. ¿Coincidencia?

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Josefa, la madre de Penélope, se salvó. El señor Thompson, logró sobrevivir ante el paro respiratorio que Elizabeth logró controlar. Camila llevó al hospital a Felipe, junto a su marido, y le enyesaron la pierna, debido a su fractura.

Sophia murió, pero los doctores lograron salvar al bebé, al que encubaron y dejaron al cuidado del padre. El funeral sería al día Domingo.

Elizabeth y Nicholas ordenaron la casa de la primera el día Sábado, para después ir a ordenar la casa de él. Ella continuó trabajando para seguir ayudando gente; no sólo por su profesión, sino porque lo quería. Está demás decir que ambos se dieron cuenta de sentimientos mutuos.

Sábado:

Ese día sábado, prometía ser uno de los más difíciles en la vida de la mayoría de los Chilenos. Las líneas del teléfono estaban saturadas, la electricidad también, al igual que el agua y el gas. Todo era desastre y caos.

Las personas estaban desesperadas por comunicarse con sus seres queridos, en la televisión no pasaban alguna otra cosa que no hablara del terremoto, a pesar de que la mayoría de las casas tenían la electricidad cortada.

Comenzaban a salir los primeros edificios destruidos, las alertas de tsunamis y el peligro que las personas al sur del país corrían al vivir cerca del mar, tenían que dejar sus casas e irse a los cerros, dejando atrás todos sus bienes materiales por intentar salvar sus vidas.

Las fugas de gas amenazan con hacer explotar domicilios y edificios.

Domingo:

Centenares de vidas destruidas, muertos y fallecidos. No todos logran comunicarse con sus seres queridos. Sólo algunas casas tienen agua y luz, mientras que otros... Ni siquiera tienen casa. Las réplicas son fuertes y también hay débiles, algunas amenazan con echar abajo lo que el terremoto no logró hacer, mientras que todas comparten la tarea de incrementar los nervios de todos.

Al sur hubo un tsunami, en la ciudad de Talcahuano. Los muertos superan los 200 y los desaparecidos los 300.

Al sur del país, en Concepción, las personas, desesperadas por obtener bienes, comienzan a saquear supermercados, entrando a ellos y llevándoselo todo. Algunos se aprovechan de la situación.

Lunes:

La mayoría de los adultos fueron a trabajar ese primer día de la semana después del terremoto. En la televisión comienzan a mostrarse los edificios a punto de colapsar, debido, la mayoría, a sus malas estructuras. Las réplicas aún no han cesado, y se teme que continuarán por un par de meses.

En el sur, todo es caos, las personas están desesperadas por obtener algo de comida, por salir de ahí y estar en un lugar seguro. El mar continúa agitándose.

Martes:

Segundo día de la semana después del terremoto. Las réplicas aún continúan, y éstas a veces son peores que el terremoto mismo. El sismo mayor te asusta y te deja con los nervios, y las réplicas sólo aumentan esas sensaciones.

Miércoles:

La psicosis comienza a crecer en cada persona. Hubo un segundo tsunami al sur, y en Hawái, , amenaza otro.

Más saqueos, robos, y una fuga en una cárcel del sur. Incendios en los edificios, robos, psicosis, paranoias... Todo continúa siendo caos.

Jueves:

Las cosas parecen mejorar aunque sea un poco. Las personas que no se encuentran en la llamada "zona cero" comienzan a realizar campañas para juntar cosas y llevarlas al sur; comida, ropa, agua, incluso colchones y carpas. La solidaridad comienza a abundar en cada Chileno, porque Chile tenía que salir adelante.

Viernes:

Ya casi se cumple una semana del terremoto que sacudió por completo al país latinoamericano. Las réplicas continúan sin piedad.

Solidaridad. Eso era lo único en que muchas personas pensaban. Campañas en las cadenas de televisión para ayudar a los del sur, campañas de las mismas personas para llevarle provisiones a la gente sureña.

Ese día, a las diez de la noche, comenzaría la Teletón Chilena; "Chile ayuda a Chile". La meta era de varios millones, artistas comprometidos, cadenas de televisión unidas a la campaña, gente dispuesta a donar para la causa. Veinticuatro horas que estaban destinadas sólo a la solidaridad chilena, porque Chile tenía que levantarse.

Sábado:

Ese día terminaba la Teletón a las doce de la noche. Todos estaban sumamente comprometidos con ayudar en la causa que ha unido a todos los chilenos, desde la ciudad más al norte hasta la más austral. Desde celebridades llenas de éxito, hasta personas anónimas.

Se cumplía entonces, una semana.

Domingo:

La meta de la Teletón Chile ayuda a Chile fue duplicada, los quince mil millones que pedían, fueron el doble. Los chilenos estaban más unidos que nunca, unidos por ayudarse a ellos mismos, unidos por una causa que nos involucraba a todos. Como alguien dijo los chilenos estaban "terremoteados", pero como yo dije, ni un terremoto nos hecha abajo.

Comenzamos con el caos y el desorden durante los primeros días después del terremoto, nos fuimos armando poco a poco hasta que nos unimos completamente y nos ayudamos a nosotros mismos. Unos se levantaban para ayudar a levantarse a los otros. Duplicamos la meta oficial de la campaña Chile ayuda a Chile, y gracias a eso, nuestro país podrá ser reconstruido.

Como autora de este relato, no me queda nada más que darles las gracias por leerlo. Quizás algunos pensarán "Bah, que patética, fue un simple terremoto y hace todo esto..." Pero la verdad es que no me importa ni me interesa. Esas personas no han visto esta tragedia tan de cerca como lo he visto yo, no han sentido la preocupación que yo sentí al saber que algunos de mis seres queridos viven en la ciudad central del caos. Ellos no han visto los derrumbes, los tsunamis, ellos no sintieron la tierra agitarse bajos sus pies, sacándonos a gran parte de los chilenos de lo que parecía ser un sueño perfecto.

Centenas de vidas se perdieron, más de setecientas. Eso jamás se podrá recuperar, ni aunque lo quisiéramos de todo corazón, pero al menos nos quedamos con otros veinticinco años de relativa tranquilidad. Nuestro país comenzará el proceso de reconstrucción y todo parece volver a la normalidad.

Nuevamente gracias por leer esto, fue una idea que se me ocurrió en una noche donde no pude dormir, de hecho, estuve varias horas sin dormir, pero aquí está. La historia recientemente contada, esa sobre Elizabeth, no es mi realidad, está lejos de serlo, sino que es una historia que inventé pero que perfectamente podría ser real, las sensaciones, emociones y todo lo que describí, eso sí fue real. Lo que dice este capítulo, de cada día de la semana post-terremoto, eso también es verdad.

Algunas personas, las más acomodadas, reclamaban porque no tenían luz, mientras que otras personas, reclamaban porque ya no tenían casa.

Otra vez gracias por leer. Lo que escribí en este relato no fue nada más que una realidad que muchos viven en Chile, un país que ahora está más unido que nunca. Gracias también a los que de alguna forma cooperaron, o simplemente nos dieron su apoyo. Eso es, quizás, más valioso que algo material.

Gracias.

* * *

**Comentario Final:**

Creo que ya lo dije todo en los últimos párrafos. La campaña Chile ayuda a Chle acaba de terminar, y no me extrañaría que el día de mañana saliera un nuevo cómputo y la cifra de dinero aumentara.

Sólo les digo Gracias por leer :) & Gracias a los que nos dieron, de alguna forma, su apoyo, porque en esto no estoy sólo yo, sino que dieciséis millones de personas.

:)


End file.
